Transmission
by vaticancameos221b
Summary: A mostly historically accurate Cold War fanfic. This is a story about three people: a Russian KGB agent (and accomplished spy), an American fighter plane pilot, and a German scientist, all in very different circumstances. They eventually all cross paths and each learns what its like to live on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

Transmission follows:  
"Doctor Ludwig von Heinrich here. Can anyone hear me? If you are near here please listen to this radio transmission. I am a scientist that has just escaped from a top secret Soviet lab. I was being held as a hostage, kept alive only because of my superior intellect and atom-splitting skills. I wont say where I'm going in case this transmission is heard by the wrong person but if you are German or Italian keep on the lookout for me, and if you can help me that would be even better. . .I think I hear someone somewhere behind me, I must go. Remember what I said. Doctor von Heinrich out." Radio silence follows.

Captured 1  
I shoved the handheld radio microphone back into my lab coat pocket and ducked behind a tree. I could definitely hear someone behind me, the question was, were they friend or foe? I heard the crunching of snow behind me then something hard hit me in the back of the head. I heard a crack, which I assumed was my skull collapsing under the force of the blow, then I blacked out.

I woke up handcuffed to a metal table in a brightly lit, white room. There were large mirrors on three of the room's walls, I assumed they were one way windows. I was obviously about to be interrogated, and I guess I wasn't the most trusted person on the planet according to my kidnappers.

"Ah, good. You're awake." I heard a speaker somewhere say. The door in the front of the room opened with a loud click. Two men stepped into the room and shut the door behind them. One of the men had blonde hair and a pair of intense blue eyes while the other had very light tan hair and cruel looking violet eyes. They sat across the table from me and the blonde haired man started talking immediately.

"Where is my brother?" he said, glaring at me. The man had a slight accent which I guessed was French.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." And for once I truly didn't.

"Forgive my colleague, he is having some family troubles at the moment. We have come here to talk to you about a more important matter. Doctor von Heinrich, what was your business for being in a secret American army stakeout right in the middle of Soviet territory?" the violet eyed man said. He also had an accent, although this one was very noticeable.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a Russian like you doing with a Frenchman in what seems to be a secret facility." The blonde looked over at his colleague, confused. The violet eyed man seemed to understand what I meant, though.

"My dear doctor, he is Canadian, not French, although I can see how you would make that mistake. And to answer your question, I may be Russian but I abandoned the Soviet Union at the end of World War II," he replied.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I am going to tell you only once so listen closely. You are in a top secret American military base called Area 51. We found you in Russian territory and brought you here to work with our other scientists. We have heard a lot about you, Doctor von Heinrich. We ask that you aid us in the production of atomic bombs for military use."

"That is the reason I ran away from that horrid laboratory in Russia, I would rather die than work for you," I interrupted.

"Unlike how you were treated in the Soviet Union, if you choose to cooperate we will give you as normal of a life as possible for your position. We will allow you all basic human privileges. At the old laboratory you worked at you were treated like a slave, here you will be treated as a valuable scientist."

"And if I refuse?"

"We will have to keep you locked up. You know too much about both sides already, releasing you would most definitely cause war if you were to talk about your experiences."

"At least give me some time to think, a decision like this isn't exactly an easy one."

"You can have as much time as you need. You will remain in this room until you decide. We will leave now, I imagine this must be a hard choice for you." Why was he smiling? The two got up to leave, leaving me at the table. The blonde man exited but the Russian stopped in the doorframe and rummaged through his pockets.

"Wait," I called out without thinking. He turned around.

"What is your name?" He smiled.

"Ivan. Ivan Braginsky." The Russian exited the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me still handcuffed to the metal table. I had a choice to make and it was obvious what my answer would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Transmission follows:  
"Is this thing on? Ah screw it, if it works it works. Um, hi, pilot Al Jones here. Acording to my map I'm about halfway across Russia right now. I think I'm nearing Moscow. My U-2 spy plane has about eight more hours of fuel. I'm just above seventy-thousand feet. OK, um. . .the weather is very mild out here. Its about negative one hundred and eight degrees outside (damn, I'm high). And I think that's all. Sorry, I'm kinda new at this so it doesn't sound very professional. OK, Pilot Jones out." Transmission ends.

Captured 2

I turned off the radio and turned my attention back to the front window of the spy plane I was flying. I had been sent on a top secret mission by the CIA in America to gather more information about the Soviets. My mission was to fly a U-2 spy plane over Russia and take aerial photos of all the major facilities and cities, that included Russia's capital, Moscow. The CIA believed that there was a Soviet equivalent of Area 51 (which was America's most top secret military base), and they wanted me to find out where it was. The mission had been successful so far, I just hoped there would be no complications flying over the heavily air-guarded city of Moscow.

It was an unusually cloudless day so a few minutes later when I happened to glance down at the ground I saw a city with huge buildings, but that's not all, I also was a bunch of fighter planes taking off and flying straight towards me. They had caught me.

"Shit!" I tried to angle around the planes but I was going too fast and flew in a wide arc, that was my big mistake. I heard a loud boom and felt something crash into my plane with a huge amount of force. I was thrown forward by the blow and landed it the nose of the airplane. I put my hand on the control panel and was about to push the ejection button when I realized my legs were still stuck in the seat, if I were to push the ejection button it would rip off my legs while it threw me out of the plane. I felt a surge of panic rise up in my chest as I desperately looked around for a solution. All of a sudden I heard the voice of my older brother: "Stop and think." He had said this to me a million times when I was training to be in the American Air Force.

"Just stop and think and you'll always be able to figure something out." I calmed down as I remembered his words. I looked around again, this time more calmly, and looked for a solution, then it hit me: I would just have to get out of the plane manually like pilots did in the old days. I reached up and unlatched the seals to the plane's door. I really didn't realize how fast the plane was falling until I opened the door and was pulled out of the plane by air suction.

If you have never been in a position in which you are falling through the sky faster than the speed of sound and not in control of your own fate, let me tell you, its pretty darn scary. I plummeted toward the earth for a few seconds before I pulled the ripcord of my parachute (I had been wearing one the entire flight), but my problems didn't stop there. If you're seventy-thousand feet in the sky there is no air, so I immediately noticed that the oxygen tube that was attached to the plane was still hooked up to my suit. I pulled on it but it was no use, I was plummeting to my death. The stress on my body from falling that long at that high eventually took over and I passed out.


End file.
